Eu Quero Que Você Saiba
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Mari x Meiko][Marimei] "Mari desviou o olhar tamanha vergonha, mas palavras ainda necessitam ser ditas." AVISO: FIC EM ANDAMENTO! Spoilers do final do arco da cavalaria[?] capitulo 241 do mangá e acima de tudo…Yuri.


**Obs: Se você não acompanha o mangá, vai boiar. Então corre pro scanlator ou reddit mais próximo e vá se atualizar!**

 **Agora, se você acompanha e shippa marimei, tamo junto na sofrência! ;-;**

 **ENJOY~** [enquanto podes :v]

* * *

 **::::: Pronunciamento do Diretor :::::**

Diretor: Com todos os acontecimentos extraordinários, eu considero o principal evento de cavalaria um empa... **TE!**

 _E com a declaração do Diretor veio os burburinhos._

Random student#1: "Yadda Yadda Yadda..."

Random student#3: "É justo... Eu acho."

Random student#5: "Tanto faz, a o evento esportivo foi arruinado desde o início mesmo..."

Random student#7: "Pff."

Random student# 9: *tremendo* "Di...Kiyoshi...Dickiyoshi..." *desmaia*

Random student#11: "Eu quero a minha mãe..."

Diretor: SIIIIIIIIILÊÊÊÊN... **CIO!** *tosse* Alunos, o 48º Festival de Esportes da Academia Hachimitsu está oficialmente encerra... **DO!** E assim que os reparos na estrutura interna forem concluídos, todas as atividades dos clubes incluindo ambos os conselhos estudantis irão operar normalmen... **TE!** Alguma obje... **ÇÃO!?**

 _E todos acenaram como se não houvesse objeção._

 _Entretanto,_

 _Se olhares falassem..._

Kate: _"Não pense que acabou por aqui, kurihara Mari ... Eu juro que ainda vou destruí-la"._

Mari: _"Pois tente. Eu certamente te esmagarei de antemão."_

Diretor: Todos vocês, dispensa... **DOS!**

E toda a multidão de alunos se dispersou entre burburinhos e mais suspiros. Apenas os quatro ex-prisioneiros ficaram no mesmo lugar... Todos ainda montados em Meiko. (Pobre Meiko...)

Hana: Um empate... Quem diria.

Meiko: Ainda assim é melhor do que voltar para a prisão.

Kiyoshi: Ata... Enfim, não se esqueça do Yakiniku que você prometeu, presidente! Bóia de graça pra geral!

Mari: Não se preocupe. Minha boa fé não me faz quebrar promessas. O Yakiniku ainda está de pé.

Meiko: ...Falando nisso, eu não consigo ver nenhum dos garotos por perto. Onde será que estão?

Kiyoshi: Eles estão tentando acordar o Andre-kun ali atrás, ó.

Meiko: E você não vai ajudar seus amigos?

Kiyoshi: Estou cansado demais para fazer qualquer movimento agora...

Então Hana chutou Kiyoshi com força, o fazendo cair no chão como se fosse uma fruta podre. Depois ela mesma desceu da poderosíssima máquina de guerra intitulada Shiraki Meiko para intimidar (seu-ainda-para-perceber-que-é-crush) Kiyoshi.

Hana: Ohhh, mas você vai ajudar seus amigos OU VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ-! *faz mímica estranha com as mãos que significa que o Kiyoshi terá seu pau cortado se não fazer o que ela mandar*

Kiyoshi: SIM SENHORA! Eu vou ajudar eles!

Hana: Eu- Eu vou contigo pra ter certeza de que você não vai fugir, ok seu bostinha!? Tchau, migas~

Kiyoshi: Puta merda… *sendo arrastado pela Hana*

Meiko: Hehe, esses dois...

Mari: "..."

Mari ainda estava na mesma posição em que estava desde o inicio de tudo: encima das costas de Meiko. De certa forma ambas não se incomodavam em nada com a dita posição... Levando em conta que Mari ainda estava de topless, e Meiko protegeria a boa imagem de sua amada presidente à todo custo.

Meiko: Kaichou... Você... Está feliz com o resultado?

Mari instintivamente abraçou Meiko mais forte com suas pernas e antebraço, aumentando mais ainda o contato dos corpos. Por um breve instante Mari relaxa sua cabeça no vão do pescoço e ombro de Meiko, seus lábios em direção aos ouvidos da atleta...

Mari: Vamos andando, Meiko...

A presidente não se conteve em tocar uma das mechas de Meiko e enrolar os fios gris por entre seus dedos de forma carinhosa, mesmo sabendo que sua subordinada enrubesceria com este ato.

Mari: ...Enquanto estivermos em recesso, eu espero esquecer um pouco das formalidades que implicam ser membro do _Conselho Estudantil Secreto_ , sim?

Meiko por pouco tropeçou de susto ao ouvir as palavras de sua Kaichou. Sorte a atleta possuir um invejável equilíbrio e voltar a caminhar vagarosamente em direção ao vestuário.

Meiko: Eu- Eu... Ok.

Mari: Alegre-se, Meiko... Finalmente é hora de aproveitar esta breve... **_Trégua_**.

 _E Mari olhou para trás, encarando o olhar fixo de sua arquiinimiga._

* * *

 **:::: Dormitório do Conselho Estudantil Secreto ::::**

\- Obrigada por me acompanhar até ao meu lado do dormitório após o banho, presidente! Me sinto infinitamente honrada! *se curva*

\- Isso era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, Meiko...

\- S-sim... Mas… Me ajudar a lavar as costas foi total abuso meu! Isso não era necessário! Mas agradeço mesmo assim! *se curva dez vezes*

Assim que Meiko terminou seu ato de gratidão, Mari abandona toda sua postura e status para abraçar Meiko com toda sua força.

\- ...Presidente?

\- Você não faz idéia do quanto estou feliz em te ver bem de novo...

\- ...S-Sério?

\- Por favor... Me deixe ficar aqui hoje, Meiko... Eu... Eu _necessito_ me desculpar com você...

\- Mari-san? Porque você está chorando...? Você está quente! ESTÁ SENTINDO DOR!? EU VOU TE LEVAR PRA ENFERMARIA AGOR—

\- Não precisa, Meiko. Você não precisa fazer mais nada por mim..

 _Mari soltou Meiko rapidamente para se abaixar até o chão em uma posição de extrema vergonha._

 _Ela, de fato, se curvou em dogeza._

\- MINHAS PROFUNDAS DESCULPAS POR TE COLOCAR EM TAMANHO SOFRIMENTO, SHIRAKI MEIKO-SAN!

\- MARI-SAN!

 _A própria Meiko se pôs de joelhos em frente a ainda abaixada Mari._

\- P-Por favor, se levante! Você não precisa se humilhar por minha causa!

 _Ainda assim Mari não mudou em nada sua posição._

\- Meiko... Ah, minha ingênua Meiko... Toda sua dor foi minha culpa... Você foi a que mais sofreu por conta desta vingança doentia de Kate e eu nunca vou me perdoar por isto!

 _Suas lágrimas já cobriam o chão do quarto de Meiko._

\- Mari-san, não chore...

 _Ainda agachadas, Meiko puxou Mari para si e a abraçou mais forte. Suas emoções estavam à flor da pele. Sua voz estava trêmula e embargada._

\- Eu- Por favor...*voz falha* ...Não chore por mim... Eu sou a única em dívida eterna com você... *soluça*

\- Você não está em débito com nada, Meiko... Eu quem estou! Eu-

 _Mari desviou o olhar tamanha vergonha, mas palavras ainda necessitam ser ditas._

\- Eu realmente te fiz sofrer tanto... Minha Meiko...

 _Céus, ouvir Mari pronunciar seu nome livremente causava arrepios na barriga de Meiko..._

 _Assim como uma inexplicável e agridoce paz na própria Mari._

\- Vamos levantar do chão... Então por favor, sente-se na minha cama!

Meiko ajudou Mari a sair do chão e a guiou para a borda de sua cama. Assim que se sentaram de forma confortável, Meiko segurou as mãos inacreditavelmente trêmulas de Mari com extrema precaução.

\- Você claramente não está bem, Kaichou... Então por favor! Por favor aguarde até que eu consiga um chá de camomila para você! Eu volto já!

E Meiko correu e voltou da cozinha compartilhada mais rápido que o próprio furacão. A verdade é que ela realmente não queria deixar Mari sozinha um minuto sequer...

\- Desculpe... Só tinha chá enlatado na cozinha... Mas eu o fervi pra você, Mari-san!

\- É o que eu mereço neste momento, Meiko... Obrigada".

 _Mari odeia chá industrializado._

Assim que Mari pegou a lata, Meiko rapidamente se juntou a ela na borda da cama, novamente segurando firme a sua mão livre e a fitando com olhos profundamente preocupados.

 _Tal ato não passou despercebido por Mari._

\- Eu deixei você passar por tantos males... Se eu pudesse escolher uma segunda vez, eu faria o meu melhor para não deixar isso acontecer nunca mais. Eu realmente preferia não te contar tudo o que aconteceu, em contrapartida eu não conseguiria me sentir em paz comigo mesma sabendo que eu escondi a dura verdade de você, Meiko.

 _Meiko brevemente desviou o olhar de vergonha por lembrar que ela mesma já cometeu o erro de esconder a verdade de sua superior. Então um leve aperto em sua mão a fez olhar novamente para mari._

\- Você não é culpada de nada, Meiko. Nossa posição atual no _Conselho Estudantil Secreto_ te fez extremamente protetora comigo... E eu sei que você estava escondendo a verdade porque você sentiu **_pavor_ **em me desapontar. Você sempre se importou comigo... Eu te agradeço profundamente por isso.

 _Meiko levou um bom par de segundos para aliviar o ardor em suas bochechas avermelhadas e voltar a falar._

\- E-eu agradeço profundamente sua consideração! E-então por favor.. Me conte tudo, Mari-san...

\- Devo admitir que há tanta coisa para te contar que eu nem sei por onde começar... Coisas terríveis aconteceram durante a sua... "Ausência".

\- Mil perdões, Mari-san! Se eu tivesse sido forte o suficiente para ficar ao seu lado quando você mais precisou, nada di-

\- Por favor, não diga tal coisa! Kate quer me destruir à todo custo. E ela começou aonde ela tinha certeza que mais me doeria... Ela começou **por você**. Ela tinha plena certeza que te causar mal iria me afetar. Ela fez de tudo para que você ficasse fora do caminho porque sabia que se você continuasse confiante ao meu lado as coisas não tomariam as proporções que tomaram.

\- Ah, aquela víbora desgraçada...

\- ... Eu não posso ser isenta de culpa. De início eu realmente achei que kate estava agindo de acordo com a forma que o USC agiu com os garotos quando fomos encarceradas. Eu demorei demais para perceber que tudo se tratava de uma doentia vingança pessoal... Só quando ela começou a te maltratar com aquela música terrível e te causar uma febre proposital foi que eu percebi as intenções malignas de Kate. Quando eu finalmente lutei contra seus planos, o dano já estava feito..

 _Mari deixou de fitar o rosto de Meiko para focar sua visão na mão que segurava a lata de chá e na outra que estava entrelaçada com as mãos de Meiko, então suspirou pesadamente._

\- Tsc... Se eu tivesse premeditado as intenções dela à tempo, poderíamos ter elaborado um plano para não ceder ás implicâncias de kate.

\- Eu nunca poderia te culpar, Mari san... Tudo que aconteceu esteve fora do nosso controle. Nós estávamos sob tanta pressão que eu realmente não consigo culpar ninguém além da Takemomiya e seu comportamento psicótico. Ela sempre foi uma manipuladora das podres e tudo começou por causa dela- Ah, Droga... TUDO COMEÇOU POR CAUSA DELA! NÓS SÓ NOS TORNAMOS AMIGAS POR CAUSA DELA! VOCÊ COMPÔS A CANÇÃO MAIS BONITA DO MUNDO PARA MIM POR CAUSA DELA! COMO EU POSSO ME SENTIR AGRADECIDA COM UMA PESSOA TÃO DESPREZÍVEL COMO A KATE!? !? COMO EU SEQUER PODERIA-

 _Meiko foi interrompida pela ponta de um dedo indicador em seus lábios._

 _-_ Não, Meiko. Apenas... Não, por favor. Não pense deste jeito.

 _Então Mari brevemente se desfez completamente do aconchego que eram as mãos de Meiko._

 _-_ Tudo começou por causa disso aqui.

 _Mari tinha pego o velho lenço com estampa de coelho que sempre ficava guardado embaixo do travesseiro de Meiko._

(Como ela sabe o esconderijo é segredo~)

\- Tudo começou por causa deste lenço que te dei naquele dia chuvoso. Você...

 _Mari não pôde evitar suas bochechas de enrubescerem._

\- ...Você chamou minha atenção. Me atraiu como um beija flor é atraído pela flor repleta de néctar... E eu não me arrependo de ter deixado este lenço com você, porque eu tinha plena certeza de que te veria _muito em breve_.

 _Meiko agora a fitava em um misto de nostalgia e surpresa._

\- Ah...! Isso faz tanto tempo que eu tinha quase esquecido...

 _Mari continuou._

\- Eu sei que não pareceu a princípio, mas eu realmente fiquei muito feliz em saber que a bela menina à quem eu tinha dado o lenço estampado estudava na mesma classe que eu, e ainda por cima sentaria exatamente ao meu lado na sala de aula!

 _Desta vez Mari quem segurou ambas as mãos de Meiko carinhosamente._

\- Eu realmente não suportei ver você sendo maltratada pela Takemomiya. Desde Nossa infância eu notei sua má indole e intenções vis. Então te protegi da forma que eu podia... Por outro lado, não consegui ficar em paz sabendo que você estava deixando as mentiras de Kate se espalhar como praga e acabei gritando contigo... Ainda assim você quis me presentear com sua amizade mesmo depois de ter ouvido minhas palavras duras. Como não me sentir em eterna gratidão com você por isso, Meiko?

 _Mari beija ambas as palmas de Meiko em um ato movido por puro impulso e volta a afagá-las em seu colo._

 _Sua expressão mudava de feliz para melancólica a cada afagar..._

\- Mas então nosso período ginasial acabou, e a vida foi se mostrando real e repulsiva quando entramos no ensino médio... Eventualmente eu me destaquei tanto que acabei me tornando a própria Presidente do **C** onselho **E** studantil **S** ecreto, e apesar de mais próximas do que nunca, mais nos distanciávamos uma da outra ao longo do tempo... Hoje eu simplesmente não me perdôo por ter te arrastado para este abismo profundo em que eu mesma me joguei por não saber lidar com dos meus próprios problemas...

 _Lagrimas caíram sobre a palma das mãos entrelaçadas nas de Meiko e o lenço de estampa de coelho._

\- Mari-san.

 _Meiko elevou as ditas mãos para seus próprios lábios, enxugando as lágrimas em um carinhoso passar de língua pela pele molhada._ _Mari enrubesceu prontamente, atônita._

\- Meiko?

\- Não há com o que se culpar, Mari-san. Eu permaneci ao seu lado por escolha própria. Você me ensinou o que é coragem, me mostrou a força que eu até então desconhecia, e me agraciou com um carinho que nem mesmo meus pais eram capazes de me dar... Tudo que fiz sob suas ordens foi pensando em _**nós**_ , e eu sei que cada decisão sua foi tomada pensando em mim e no bem de nossa academia...

 _Mesmo profundas, as palavras de Meiko surtiram um efeito negativo em Mari._

 _Em vez de conforto, a presidente do conselho estudantil secreto sentiu foi um avassalador remorso._

\- Meiko, desde o início eu te fiz cumprir ordens absurdas e isso é imperdoavel! Eu realmente estou arrependida por tudo isso.. Você perdeu preciosos e agradáveis fins de semana apenas para cuidar de um bando de pervertidos na puberdade! Meus corvos usaram suas garras e gritos para te **assediar**! Você fez todo o trabalho pesado até ficar doente quando estivemos em cárcere! **Francamente** , você ainda por cima montou em um maldito cavalo de brinquedo na frente de cinco garotos de merda sob minhas ordens ! A Mari que fui quando éramos apenas crianças nunca deixaria você fazer essas **atrocidades** em meu nome! Nós-

 _Mari perdeu seu fôlego._

 _Meiko sorriu._

-"Nós", daquela velha infância... Nós simplesmente daríamos uma bela de uma surra naqueles meninos sórdidos e diríamos para eles ficarem longe de nossas alunas.

\- Ah... Quem me dera a vida fosse tão simples assim.

\- Suas ordens **foram** simples. Você me deu liberdade para executá-las da maneira que eu achasse mais eficaz, então não há necessidade de se sentir culpada pelo que _**passou**_ , Mari-san...

* * *

 **Notas do autor:**

Sim, quando eu falei que era fic em andamento EU FALEI PRA VALER KOROI!

(mals ae pelo vacilo :s)

Mas garanto que ainda tem mais confissão e chororô pela frente! Basta só o Hiramoto-bode-velho não partir meu coração senão eu vou é montar os meus esquemas! :v

Anyway.

Olha gente... Assim que eu li o capitulo 245 -lá no inicio de abril desse ano- , eu realmente não consegui engolir esse papo de que a Meiko ficou **"""7 DIAS"""** sem ver a presidente e não demonstrou **UM PINGO** de preocupação.

Ela.

Logo ela.

A fancha tamanho 42 QUE MONTA ATÉ UM CAVALO DE BRINQUEDO EM NOME DA SUA AMANTE ops kaichou!

GAAAAH! *grito de ódio*

(Na verdade esse foi o principal motivo de eu ter começado esta singela fic né, masssss...)

Caham.

Esse novo arco não está fazendo sentido nenhum, o WORD OF GOD só tá fazendo merda e deixando a embuste da Kate Takemomiya ficar no caminho da Meiko e isso está me matando de uma forma que vocês não fazem idéia...

O medo de um plot twist bizarro é real.. Por isso estou optando por me abster do fandom e só deixar a merda atingir o ventilador...

(Mil perdões pelo vacilo, Gumbat-senpai ;-;)

Enfim. A vida segue!

Obs: MARI X KATE É MEU **NEVER TP** E TENHO DITO! se alguém ainda tem duvidas é melhor quitar.

#PAS

(040517)


End file.
